


in a moment of fractured time

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Noctis just wanted some boba. Instead he ended up hiding in a flower shop.





	in a moment of fractured time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



> so Kaciart posted [this au](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/180427567603), and I couldn't get it out of my head, and so now have another promptis fic because I have no self control
> 
> Shout out to kaciart for being an awesome inspiration, I hope you enjoy my humble offering!

Noctis was home alone.

Noctis was home alone and bored.

Noctis was home alone, bored, and had a craving.

It would be a big risk, Noctis knew this. But fuck, he really wanted some godsdamn boba, and Ignis was busy at work still and Gladio was training a new batch of Crownsguard.

His favorite place was just down the street from his apartment, and he was a grown ass adult. He could walk down and get himself some boba like anyone else in Insomnia.

He dressed down as much as possible - black joggers and sneakers and a baggy black hoodie he had swiped from Gladio at some point. He tossed on his sunglasses, grabbed his keys and wallet, and hopped outside. He hopped down the stairs, excited about getting out of the house, on his own, and also _boba._ Extra sweet strawberry milk tea with extra boba would soon be in his hands and he would be back home, playing video games until Ignis showed up and they had dinner.

He stepped out of his apartment building and onto the street as if entering a new world. A quick glance around and the coast was clear. There was always the risk of paparazzi hanging around, but Ignis and Gladio had done such a good job of keeping him away from those people they had basically stopped trying.

He started walking in the direction of the boba place, when he heard it.

A gasp. Whispers.

He tugged his hoodie up around his face and picked up the pace. The shop was just a few short blocks, it wasn’t a big deal.

“Ah, um, Prince Noctis?” A voice rang out behind him, and before he could catch himself he had turned around.

_fuck_

He made eye contact with a group of he would assume high school girls, each one of them with wide eyes and phones held up.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_

“It is him! Told you!”

Noctis did the only thing that made the most sense -

He bolted.

He ran across the street and into a small alleyway. He could hear the girls shouting and only assumed they were on the chase. He said a small prayer for all the times Gladio made him run despite his protests, as he turned onto another small street. He needed a place to hide though, and needed it fast. Those girls were probably like fucking hyenas, dispersing throughout the neighborhood to sniff him out.

His eyes caught a bright blue sign lit up showing it was still open, and he took his chances. He could hear the girls shouting in the distance, and so he dove into the shop without checking to see who was following. The bell chimed and then clanged loudly when he slammed the door shut and flipped the sign from open to closed. He hid immediately behind a display of flowers and watched the street.

Just a few doors down, he could see the girls huddled together, looking at the different storefronts.

“Shit shit --”

“Um, hey, you know, this is a bad place to rob. We don’t have much unless you like flowers and our cash is minimal, plus no one would ever pay my ransom…”

Noctis straightened up and spun around at the voice. He only just realized how this probably looked - him dressed all in black, hoodie, sunglasses, flipping the sign. The guy working the shop stared at him while clutching a large pot with a plant of some kind in his hands - probably as a weapon honestly, and he couldn’t blame him. His wide blue eyes stared at him with a mix of fear and determination, which were a contrast to the messy soft blond hair and dirt smudges across his cheek.

Noctis spared a glance behind him. “I’m not here to rob you I just need a place to hide,” turning back to the worker, he took off his glasses, “until someone can come get me can you--”

The boy’s eyes went wider than before, his face slipping into surprise as the pot slipped from hands.

“Prince Noctis?!”

Clay shattered into pieces and soil flew everywhere, the plant skidding over the ground.

“Shush!” Noctis ran forward and practically slid on the ground to land front of the guy, who also dropped to his knees and immediately began assessing the damage with hands hovering just over the plant. Noctis spared a glance to search for a nametag - _Prompto_.

“Shit!” Prompto carefully picked up the plant in his arms like it were a small injured animal.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Noctis whispered. Behind him, the sounds of footsteps on pavement echoed, and Noctis looked once more behind him before crawling behind the nearest shelf.

He sat there, watching Prompto, who looked up and seemed to make a gesture at someone, like a wave of _no_ , before looking back down to his plant.

“If you were hiding from those girls, they just passed by.” Prompto said with a sigh, standing up with the plant in his arms.

“Hey, I’m sorry - can, is there anything I can do to help?”

Up this close, he could see more violet in the blue eyes as they snapped attention to him, and Noctis couldn’t help but square up as if it was Cor himself staring him down.

“I need a new pot, there’s one over there.” Prompto motioned towards the counter with his chin, and Noctis nearly ran over and grabbed one of the large terracotta looking ones.

“Not that one! The one next to it with soil in it.”

Noct set the one he had down and inspected the one next to it, and then lined up behind it to slide it over to where Prompto stood, precariously surrounded by dirt and shards.

As if handling the most precious of things, Prompto placed the plant inside the new pot. Noctis watched amazed as he made quick work using his hands to dig and get the plant’s roots safely tucked away and covered. As he worked, he could hear Prompto whispering something, that sounded almost like apologies and coos of sympathy.

Okay apparently this guy _really_ liked plants.

He rose up and caught Noctis staring. He tried an awkward smile to ease the tension. “Pretty sure it can’t hear you.”

Prompto huffed and looked back to the plant. He took a leaf in between his thumb and forefinger. “He’ll die out of spite now, watch.”

“Aw come on,” Noctis reached out to touch a leaf, and Prompto smacked his hand.

Literally smacked it.

“Don’t touch Reggie! You’ve done enough you know.” As if registering what he had just done, he stared at his own hand, as if shocked he had just smacked the Crowned Prince. But the moment passed as he tried to regain his composure.

Noctis let out a small laugh. “Reggie?”

Prompto fidgeted, but then also let out a small laugh. It made Noctis smile wider. He took a small step back as Prompto studied the area around them and wiped his hands on apron.

“There’s a broom and dustpan just behind the counter.”

They stared at each other for a few moments before Noctis registered the point of the statement. “Oh.”

It seemed he couldn’t avoid being told what to do, even when he ventured out on his own.

He once again went to the counter, and found both tucked against it on the non-customer side. He grabbed them and went to Prompto, offering a hand. “Come out of there and I’ll clean this up. So sorry, dude.”

Another pause as Prompto looked from the offered hand, to Noctis. But he took it, and stepped carefully out of the debris. Noctis released his hand and got to work, getting everything swept up into the dustpan, while Prompto moved the plant away to a corner of the store, away from the dangers of Noctis certainly.

While Noctis swept up everything and tossed it in the nearest bin, Prompto walked up to the door and opened it to peer outside. Noctis’s nerves were high as he did so, but he figured he could just focus first on cleaning up and then figure out his game plan.

Prompto came back in, and Noctis watched as he held the sign. “I don’t see them anymore at all - and I really need to open up. I still have a few hours I’m supposed to be open.”

Noctis put the broom and dustpan back where he found it. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Sure uh, I can just go.”

Prompto narrowed his eyes. He flipped the sign, then marched up to the counter where Noctis stood. “I’m not kicking you out, _dork._ I just need to be open for customers. “

“I...uh.”

Prompto stuck out his hand. “I’m Prompto.”

Noctis took the offered hand and gave a strong shake, not even minding that Prompto’s hands were still dirty.

“I guess you already know me. Thanks, Prompto.”

He caught the red that bloomed over Prompto’s cheeks, but then Prompto was on the move to the counter.

“I have a bouquet I have to get ready for a pick up, but there is always a chance for walk in customers.”

He grabbed a pillow off the chair pushed to the side and set it on the ground. “You can either hide in the back, or hang out here with me behind the counter. Either one works.”

Noctis debated the options, and despite the risk of backache later he opted to sit with Prompto. He got cozy on the pillow, back propped up.

“Do you want any headphones or anything?”

“Naw, I’m good. Could be interesting to hear people talking.”

Prompto snorted. “Get a chance to see how us plebs live?”

Noctis shot him a glare, and Prompto nudged his shoulder with his knee. “I’m kidding of course, geez.”

Noctis stuck his tongue out, and Prompto did the same. Then the door chimed as someone came in, and Prompto immediately transformed as he moved away from the counter to help them out.

Noctis took out his phone and sent Ignis and Gladio a quick set of texts - he wasn’t home, yes he was okay, he was stranded at….

Shit, he had no idea where he was. A quick glance around and he saw no business card. But he had already started getting messages back from a frantic advisor insisting to know where he was.

He told Iggy to sit tight. Prompto returned, handling the person’s purchase. Once the door chimed again, Noctis poked his thigh.

“Yo, what’s this place called?”

“Hm? Oh, Beautiful Savage Flowers.”

Noctis blinked and laughed. “What?”

Prompto laughed and wheezed. “I know, my boss is high key wild as fuck. But it sticks with people. It’s such a weird name.”

“Well, it should be easy for my guys to find me.” Noctis still snickered as he texted his location. “They should be here soon."

Prompto hummed, and went about working on the bouquet order he had mentioned. Noctis grabbed a magazine from the shelf next to him - it was a flower magazine - literally called Flower Magazine. He snorted.

“What?” Prompto kept focused on the flowers in front of him, but his eyes darted down.

“This magazine is just called Flower Magazine.”

“So?”

“So. Just seems basic.”

“You’re basic.”

Noctis tackled Prompto at the knees, and nearly took out the flowers, but Prompto released in time to catch himself before entirely falling to the ground.

They were poking each other, laughing and scrambling for dominance, when the door chimed. Prompto popped back up so fast, and Noctis slid back against the counter, pressing himself against it.

“Ah, for the mobile order right? Just finishing up.”

“Oh it’s lovely! You always do such a beautiful job, Prompto.”

The conversation continued, with Prompto being polite as he instructed the lady on how to properly care for flowers. Noctis had no idea flowers were so much work? It sounded exhausting, and he found he was happy that all he was allowed to have in his apartment were fake plants.

While Prompto wrapped up, he checked his phone - Ignis was on his way, Gladio was still stuck working. There was a part of Noctis that was a little bummed. He felt like he would enjoy just sitting there all night, talking to Prompto in between customers. He had an air about him, that made it easy to just feel comfortable. And he didn’t tip toe around Noctis like most people did because of who he was.

It was nice.

The door chimed, which was the lady leaving he assumed.

“Uh….hello?”

The air had shifted. When Noctis looked up, Prompto looked visibly concerned.

“Apologies - it seems we need to pick up something here.”

Noctis let out a sigh and stood up. Iggy walked up to the counter, and outside he could see what looked like the entire Kingsglaive standing guard. “Hey Iggy,” he clapped Prompto on the shoulder. “It’s cool, they’re with me.”

Prompto visibly relaxed. Noctis stepped out around the counter. “Did you have to bring _everyone_?”

“You said you were being chased by a whole group of people with cameras. We needed to be sure it was safe.”

Prompto coughed and cleared his throat, and Noctis shot him another look.

“Thank you kindly for taking care of the Prince.” Iggy bowed.

Prompto puffed up. “Of course, it was an honor.”

“Oh my gods can we go this is getting awkward.” Noctis turned back to the counter, palms flat on the cool surface.

“Seriously though, thanks dude.”

Prompto seemed flustered. “Sure thing...uh. Wait.”

He looked behind Noctis, and then grabbed a single sunflower that had been placed off to the side. He handed it over to Noctis, brushing the petals just under his nose.

“Take this as a memory,” he whispered, clearly so Ignis wouldn’t hear.

Noctis knew he was blushing. Fucking knew it, could feel the heat rise up his neck and blooming over his cheeks. He took the flower with a muffled thanks, and took a few steps backwards, eyes on Prompto, before finally turning when he was beside Ignis.

They walked out quietly, Ignis placing a hand on his back as they exited the building. Noctis looked behind as the door closed, and Prompto had moved to in front of the counter. He was leaning against it with his arms braced behind him, and he offered a small wave.

“Your Highness,”

Noctis waved before getting into the car. Ignis got situated in the driver seat, and the Kingsglaive dispersed with the prince now safely tucked away.

He sunk into the seat, letting his hoodie fall over his eyes.

“So, anything you want to say?”

“I just wanted boba.”

“Hmm. How did that work out?”

“Shut up.” He sighed, and looked down at the sunflower.

“That was rather kind of him,”

“Ya, he’s a cool guy.”

“What’s that on the stem?”

“Huh?” Noctis hadn’t even given the piece of paper around the stem a second thought. But now he pulled at it, and he saw some writing on it. He unrolled it more, and only realized too late Ignis was watching him every so often.

“And?”

Noctis sunk deeper into his seat as he held up the note in front of his face - a hand drawn sunflower followed by a phone number.

“Noctis?”

“Don’t you say a word.” Despite his words, he was smiling. It was bold as fuck, but Noctis was glad for it. He grabbed his phone and put in the number.

Ignis just smiled and kept driving as Noctis sent his first text.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar) or [tumblr](http://crazyloststar.tumblr.com/), happy to chat more!


End file.
